


Saving you

by MimiDaiki



Series: Multi- Oc universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDaiki/pseuds/MimiDaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many lives, many different versions of myself and I wonder which one is the original?<br/>This is an alternate version of an original character life. <br/>I remember hearing so many stories of my mother when she was younger, I wish she was the one to say it but yet that didn't happen with us. My siblings aways wanted to know who she was other than photographs till stole my uncle time machine and traveled to past with observations, I wonder if we will be quick enough to save her from the death that took her from us. <br/>Join the three siblings as they figure out the reason for their mother death or will all the information and history they make together be the reason the future stays the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mimi: Hey, how is everyone? I am rewriting an old story from so long ago but I fixed it to match the updated information. I hope you enjoy it.  
Many lives, many different versions of myself and I wonder which one is the original?

When I was younger, my father would tell me stories about my mother and all the adventures they had together. I knew most of the stories he would tell me were true and some were not. I'm not sure anymore but I can remember her dying clear as day. I don't blame anyone but myself for not saving her, my sister often wondered if we can go back in past and my little brother also told me the same. We have planned to rob my uncle and his friend experiment that hasn't been tested from what I heard. I need to see my mother one last time and talk to her even though I know that if this works I can have her in my life again.  
"Come on"   
"Shh" she told them as they walked past her uncle room quietly. My uncle really needs to stop giving us his keys to the house.  
"Older sister, Will this work?" I looked back to see my younger brother holding his bear and a silver globe.  
"Yes and I will use all my powers to make sure you see mother again" we walked slowly as we went to his lab that was in his basement. You could be wondering why is it possible for three children to make it into the basement without my half-demon uncle and his wife to notice us or hear us. You could say that we put a sleeping medicine in the deserts we brought to him. But yet being a half-demon means also that the medicine works only for a few mins.   
"Come on sister hurry!" she told me as I broke his lab door down and saw the machine. I hear footsteps in the top floor as I grabbed my little sister and brother and put a random date that I remember my father telling me.  
"MIYUKI!" she looked to the broken door as she sees her uncle going to run to them as she pushes the button and a light blue lights transports them away. He fell to the floor as a note fell at the same time saying in all capital letters "DO NOT TOUCH! DANGEROUS!"  
As the Blue light pass through time, it soon appeared as the speed of light through the sky to crash into a large area surrounded by trees. When it crashed noise appeared around them and crash some of the windows from business. They fell on top of each as Chiyuki got off Miyuki.  
"Sister, get off me" she said as she stood up and saw that they were in a forest?  
"Miyuki, where Daiki?" she got scared as she went to look for her little brother and saw that he was near a tree holding his bear and the globe that was now a darker red and blue color.  
"Tell me, you're okay!" she yelled to him and he nodded yes. She touched his head, he smiled and she hugged him. He was so much like his mother if she was male. His Light blue eyes and the blue and red hair lights that were in his black hair. She took his hand and went back to her younger sister. She waved to them, she smiled as she saw her Black and silver head sister with her light blue eyes. She had Black hair and silver eyes and she loved her look so much.  
"Chiyuki, put Daiki globe in her bag"  
"Why not yours" she asked her back and miyuki told her to put it in her bag and that was final.  
"Gesh, older sister my ass" she put it in her bag and miyuki hit her head.  
"Don't say that when your little brother is near and you shouldn't say it period" they walked ahead and saw that the forest was a part of a big park. A lot of little kids were playing around and miyuki put the time machine away in her bag as they went to see if they can find a newspaper or something to see what time period they were.  
"The outfit in this time period is odd"  
"You shouldn't say anything cause you look odd to them too" she sighed as she kept walking till they reach the end of the park and saw a store in front of them. She told Daiki to stay close to chiyuki as she went inside and looked around.  
"Where would that be?" she looked around and saw the newspaper and looked for the date and dropped it and went outside.  
"What?"  
"Do you remember when dad told us when he first met mother and when he told us that he transferred in his senior year and she was in her freshman year and they met?"  
"Yeah but what is that got to do with the date!"  
"Well we landed two days before that happen, we can met mom and ask her to let us stay with her"  
"I can see mom" Daiki had a smile on his face as he jumped up and down. Miyuki and chiyuki smiled as they hugged Daiki.  
"Yes you can"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many lives, many different versions of myself and I wonder which one is the original?

Chapter One

“Wake up sister!” he yelled as he packed their lunches. He put in their bags as he went to the mirror and fixed his short black hair. He moved some of his hair from his eyes to see those light blue eyes that he has. He still feels guilty of what he did for this to happen.   
“Coming brother” she was running down the stairs as he laughed at her. She put on her shoes as she took the toast on the table and put it in her mouth. She went to the mirror to fix her hair as he had her bag and stared at her. She put her blue bangs to the right as her red bangs were to the left. She looked at her eyes and flip the black to the back of her hair  
“Twins are the same right?” she giggled as she touched one of her eyes. Those light blue eyes that she adore.   
“Shut up and let’s go” she took her bag as he got the bike out and she got in the back. She stood up as he began to pedal, she felt the air in her wind as she saw the same as before like she always did. The same city lights that shut down each time it was close to daylight. She hated how high school began to early, how she wish to go back to middle school to wake up later. She did love the uniforms and how they came out early. She was wearing the normal uniform which was a sailor outfit that consist of jacket that was Blue and black. The skirt was black but the inside shirt of her favorite color which was blue. Her brother had a grey shirt, this school was not so strict to allow students to wear any color of socks and undershirts with their uniform.   
“Almost near the school, don’t forget to see the chorus teacher to practice singing”   
“Of course, I don’t want you to know when I’m using the power of course” she got off the bike when her brother hit her in the head.  
“Don’t take advantages of your demon powers” he lock the bike as she turned around him in a circle and he smiled and hugged her. His younger twin was adorable, yet she was too playfully around him.   
“Good morning, Higurashi-twins. Are you excited for your first day of high school” they turned around to see the pink and white hair light girl smiling at them. She has bandages around her eyes and she went to hug her.   
“Inu, stop! I’m not taking out the bandages. I feel safe like this” inu got sad as she went back to her brother and he hugged her too.   
“Bunny, I’m glad I get to see you here” he turned around as inu went to hug bunny.   
“Daichi” she yelled and he turned to look at her.   
“Thanks and have a good day” Inu was playing with bunny hair as she giggled.  
“Don’t forget about me, this is the only reason I’m here so early” she came in front of them and had the peace sign out.   
“Yuki Uzumaki, ready for high school” her long purple hair flow with the wind as she open her eyes to show her green eyes.   
“Hi, Yuki come on let’s go. Daichi sign me up for a one on one with the chorus teacher and I want you guys to listen” they ran to the room as it was daylight and many kids are coming for class at this time. They reached the room and open the door to see the teacher playing the piano and inu knocked on the door to get her attention.   
“Oh, your early, let’s begin then” she touched the high chair and sat on a low one. Inu told them to sit to the side as she sat in the high chair and smiled.   
“Let’s begin with the simple song, Ave Maria” Inu began to open her mouth as she sang she could see the teacher come to tear. As she closed her eyes she began to sing with more power in her voice. She thought she sang enough and open her eyes to see that the teacher was on the floor and bunny and yuki were there touching her.   
“I did it again?”   
“Yes you did” she looked down as she ran out the door and bunny went after her but she turn and that is when she lost her. Inu continue to run till she found an empty room. She went inside as she open the window and saw a table in the middle. Was this a club room? She lean against it as she closed her eyes and sang low. It was time when it didn’t affect normal human beings. As she sing she could feel relax cause when she was little her mother would sing to her. The wonderful priestess that many adore and she wished to be like her mother when she grew up but yet this would never happen. Her mother and father threw her and her brother down the well to keep her safe from the dangers that came. They climbed up to see that they weren’t in the forest but in a temple. From that day her grandma took care of them and inside her heart she wanted to go see her mother but the well would never work for her.   
“You know, if you want everyone to hear your voice more, sing a bit louder” she opened her eyes to look to the side to see that a silver hair male smiling at her. He was wearing a senior outfit. Which were black and red to the bottom. They wore a black and red stripe tie with black pants.   
“I don’t want anyone to hear my voice” she yelled at him and went out the other door. He smiled as he saw he got his bag and went in the opposite direction of her.   
“But it’s an amazing voice” he said to himself as he on his phone and glad he took a photo of her against the window. She was running as fast as she could till she hit someone and got hit on her head. It was her brother looking angry at her and she smiled and got off him.   
“You did it again”  
“Well, I tried hard but it didn’t work”   
“You need to work better and you’re glad that your power didn’t affect bunny and yuki that much”   
“I’m sorry guys” she said to them as she smile and hugged her.   
“If I that much power in my voice, I wouldn’t sing either but I’m glad I don’t cause it seems so hard”   
“I love your voice but you’re a better artist” she hugged her and she smiled. Yuki loved to carry her sketch book around with her.   
“Come on and get to your class before your marked tardy” they nodded and went their separate ways. She had class with bunny as yuki was in another class with Daichi. It seem that it was odd how it was placed but she knew that she couldn’t be with her brother.   
“Inu Higurashi “she stood up as she bowed and smiled.   
“Nice to you meet you everyone” they all looked at her.   
“Anything about yourself that you want to say “   
“Well, I am into fighting, singing and I love reading sometimes” she smiled as she sat down. They looked away from her as she stared out the window. They were going row by row and soon it would be bunny turn. She looked and saw that a class was outside running. She stared as she felt like someone was looking at her and she looked at bunny who turn was next.   
“Bunny Fumei”   
“Nice you meet everyone, I know many are wondering how I do work but don’t worry I can do it even without seeing. My eyes are very sensitive to light and that why the bandages are on. Thank you” she sat down as I laugh a bit. I knew the real reason she didn’t like showing her eyes. She refuses to let others than us to see her eyes, she doesn’t want anyone to know who she is. The one who ran away from her family and the one who was in the news when she was a little girl. If anyone knew her little sister they may know that she and bunny are connected. She rather stay a mystery.   
“Let start on page one of the text book” they open the book as inu looked out the window again. She didn’t want to school but yet her aunt wanted her to go and finish the education that her mother did before she married our father.   
\------  
“Are you sure that this is the school?”   
“Chiyuki, yes this is the school. I remember it because mom took me here to her high school reunion when you were still in her belly”   
“I wasn’t even born and they made me go into a school” she groan as she had Daiki hand with his. They began to walk to the gate but someone stopped them when they saw Daiki.   
“You are not of age to be in this school, the middle is a few more blocks to your left.   
“Who said, I’m not of age, I came to register myself for this school. I am of course of age and so is my siblings”   
“I believe that your sister is of age but your brother is not” he said to them and Daiki frown as chiyuki hugged him.   
“He doesn’t like to be called small. He is very smart for his age. He reached me from the time he reached school and skipped many years in school. He hates it when they make fun of him so don’t say he not of age” Daiki began to cry and the guard let them cross.   
“Okay, go to the office and they get everything about the paperwork right” Daiki was still crying till they reached a certain point away from the guard. He smiled and clean the fake tears he did. Miyuki stared at both of them as the guard kept watching them. They reached a part where he couldn’t see and they ran to the stairs. They need a place to hide and miyuki knew where.   
“Why can’t we use our powers to go faster around the school and search?”   
“Chiyuki, were not in the time where powers are allow. A lot of half-demon or demons that use their own powers or the accessories to make sure they blend in” they saw a teacher and hide as she passed by and went up the stairs some more as they reached a lock down and kicked it. Chiyuki smiled as miyuki looked around and told them to go inside. They were on the roof, the breeze was nice they looked around and could see the students out in gym class playing. Daiki went into the bag to get his red globe, it was a glass ball that he loved to stare into it.  
“Mother is in class” he said as they looked at him and he has his globe in his hand. He was smiling and laughing and miyuki went to see him and saw that he was watching MOTHER?  
“How, what?” she went back to get chiyuki and she saw the same thing, but she moved closer to Daiki as she saw that she was a bit different.  
“Wait miyuki, that is mother but yet it isn’t? Daiki is this your power?” he nodded as he stood up and pointed his glass ball to reflect the sun. The video inside was being hologram in front of them.  
“Can you tell us where mother is?”   
“Nope, I can show you mother in different universes, that the only thing I can do. I am smart but yet I am strong like the both of you. Each of us have powers we inherit from mother and father but yet I didn’t and got something else” he talked and miyuki and chiyuki are used to her brother talking above his age average. Daiki hid his globe as he ran to put it in the bag and someone opened the door.   
“Wow, the door was open, they lie to us” they knew the voice, they all jumped into the top of the door and laid as they saw a group of people go outside.   
“This is awesome brother, “she smiled as she twirl.  
“Are you going to sing? It won’t affect people if you do it with them all around the place”  
“I don’t know, what do you think” she lean against the pink hair as she smiled.   
“Do what you want, I’m going to eat my lunch with yuki” they sat on the seats as she sat with them. Her brother took out both of their lunches as they ate and talk. Miyuki was watching them as Daiki was smiling to see his mother and her friends that in the future became part of his family along with their children that help him through that difficult time.   
“one”   
“two”   
“three”   
They jumped to the ground as they all looked at the kids? In front of them.   
“Not another demon” inu sighed as she stood up.   
“Are you hear to fight? How did you find me?” she told them as they smiled.   
“Hey sister, don’t they all look similar to you in a bit”   
“Are you copying me?” she yelled at them. Daiki smiled and went to hug her. She looked at the little kid hugging her.   
“Inu Higurashi, Nice to meet you. We are your future children and we come back to see you” Inu sat to the floor as Daiki kept hugging her.   
“Future what” she was stunned as they stared at her. What is going on?


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

“Future... What?!”   
Daiki was staring at her, she looked at him as she stared at his eyes. He did have her eyes and yet he had her hairstyle.   
“Why did you dye your hair so young?”  
“I didn’t, I got my hair like this later on after I was born, my sister told me that mommy used to use hair dye all the time that her hair soon started to come out that way naturally. I have no reason how that happen but yet it did”   
“Um. Okay” she smile looking at Daiki.   
“Well ignoring that, I’m miyuki, that is chiyuki and he is Daiki” she said pointing at them and inu nodded. She was a bit surprise for anything to get to her. She looked at chiyuki she had silver hair, could the guy she married have silver hair. Wait! It can’t be.  
“OH! HELL NO!!” inu yelled as they looked at her and she got off the floor.   
“I did not, no that can’t be. Not that bastard!”   
“Sister, what the matter”  
“Um... Well. Got to go” she ran out the door before Daichi could grabbed her and question her.   
“Is my mother always like that?” miyuki asked while chiyuki went to pick Daiki up but he ran to Daichi and hugged him.  
“Really, brat”   
“Not like you”   
“Don’t try this now” miyuki told them two as they looked away from each other.   
“Siblings really like to fight” miyuki added as Daichi just nodded. All the things that happen in this lunch hour they knew class wouldn’t match to this.   
“Not sure why I am asking this but you guys got a place to stay”  
“Um... Actually no, we been staying in the park for these two days trying to find this school. I thought it wouldn’t be far but it was”   
“Here” Daichi threw some keys at her as she caught it and looked at him.   
“My Grandma should be home, tell her we sent you and we will talk about everything later” they nodded as Daichi told them to use their demon powers to get there faster but to be careful.   
“Going to be a long day” he told himself as bunny and yuki were still shocked. He clapped his hand put their lunch back into their bag as they stood up.   
“Bunny, not sure how your shock if you could only hear all this”  
“Well I was actually spying from my bandages a bit”   
“Really, how I barely noticed”   
“It’s a secret” she got her food and left downstairs leaving Daichi and yuki by themselves.   
“Going to be a excited four years right”  
“Yes it is and I bet that it going to get better and worse by the minute” she signed as she got her bag and went downstairs   
“I wonder who sent them to this time, I should ask them when we go home” he follow yuki as they went down the stairs. The lunch period that became to buddle of surprises and many more to come.   
“Wait they never told us their ages?” Inu said as she stopped running and hit someone. She touched her face as she looked to see someone back and moved back a bit.   
“You really need to watch we you are going, oh it’s you” he smiled. He moved his silver hair out of his eyes to see inu giving him an angry look.  
“Hey Princess, we should really stop meeting this way” he lean close to her as she moved away and show him her tongue.  
“I’m not a princess” she walked away as he laughed.   
“How about Demon princess then, you sure act like one” Inu was going to punch him but didn’t and walked away.   
“Shut up, that way no girl will every like you “  
“Well, I beg a differ cause a lot of girls are falling hard for me at the moment” he smirked as she kept moving away. She will not fall for a guy like that, even though from the moment she first saw him her heart began to beat for him.   
\--  
Miyuki was running through the trees having Daiki on her back as chiyuki followed, they were making sure that they were not being seen by the normal humans below.   
“Do you even know where it is?” chiyuki asked as she was looking around and saw that in the future so many things were different then the past that they are in.   
“It should be where it usually is, come on sister” she continued as Daiki moved his head to look to side by side and soon they stopped to see the shrine temple. They jumped before anyone noticed then and climbed the rest of the stairs.  
“When is mom home?” Daiki asked as he looked at the floor and she smiled and held on to his hand.   
“She be here soon, so don’t worry and let’s go find grandma”   
“Wouldn’t she be our great grandma?” chiyuki told them as miyuki gave her a look and she looked away angry.   
“Are you looking for someone? If you’re here for my children I’m sorry to say that they moved away from this household a while ago” they looked at her to see that she seem a bit older but yet she seem to look young for her age.   
“Nice to meet you, I was sent here by Daichi Higurashi”  
“Oh you know my grandchildren” she pick up a broom and walked to the walk way as they followed her and it lead them to a house in the back. She opened the door as they looked around and knew that in the future the house wasn’t like this but in the front, probably because Daichi own the house in the future and their mother lived with their father.   
“How do you know Daichi, I should have ask but that would seem rude without a cup of tea in this weather”  
“Well it is almost winter season, but I meant Daichi in school and well I didn’t have a place to live and he said I could stay till I find a place” she opened the door as she told them to sit and put hot water to boil. Daiki took his globe out and smiled as he hugged it.   
“That is just like him, did you meet his sister?”   
“Yes I have, well you see … I wonder if I should tell you this without it sounding crazy” she trembled a bit. Should she tell that she is from the future? Or not?  
“Well nothing can scare me after living with my grandchild all these years”   
“Can I say it sister” chiyuki had sparkles in her eyes as miyuki nodded.   
“I will say this simple and clear but we are your great-grandchildren from the future” she smiled as she looked back and smile.   
“Well I would be lying if I didn’t say this but I could tell from the moment you three walked up the stairs. I seen, so many things not to believe what you said and the little boy looks just like the pictures she brought with her when she first arrived here”  
“Yeah, Daiki gets that a lot. That the reason he so attached to mom and wouldn’t stop asking us to tell him stories about her younger days” Daiki looked at her and smiled.   
“Well your mother is a wonderful child, she had a lot of trouble in her life when he was in her life but now she seems happy”  
“Who is he?”  
“Didn’t you mother, ever tell you about her ex-boyfriend. She must have wanted to forget that, forget I ever said that” she gave them tea and grabbed it and began to drink. They all looked at each other. Daiki kept looking at his globe as he looked at her and smiled and frown after that. He knew what she was talking about but he wouldn’t say it to his sisters.   
“So who is your father, if I can ask?”  
“Sorry but we cannot say that” chiyuki said quick and rapid as they all looked at her.   
“Well I am going to go shopping but you can watch some television or walk around the house. I’ll back before they come out of school”  
“Thank you” miyuki told her as she put her cup in the sink and saw that Daiki got up and walked up the stairs.   
“Daiki, no!” she yelled at him and he didn’t listen to her. He kept walking down the hall till he stopped at a door. They walked behind him as they saw him open the door and smile, he ran inside and laid in the bed. Miyuki saw him hugging the pillow and falling asleep.  
“Who room is this?”  
“From my guest, it’s our mother” they walked into a mirror that was filled with photos of her childhood and others times.   
“Look sister, its Aunt Ayami” they picked up a photo to show a women with black hair and red and purple bangs. She was smiling hugging inu wearing a short dress. This was probably from a party because the house was in the background.   
“You didn’t have to go spying into my computer if you wanted to know more about me, I would have told you” they looked to the door step as they saw inu staring at them. She put her bag on the floor as she walked to the child and put her blanket on top of him.   
“When? What about school?”  
“I don’t need to stay at school all day, I did all the works cause of Daichi and they allowed me to leave early” she sat on her bed and folded her legs as they stared at her.   
“Who is he?” chiyuki blurted out and inu gave her a glare and she put her head down.   
“You don’t need to know about him, if you don’t know it’s probably because I didn’t need to tell you in the future then”   
“I’m sorry mother”  
“In this time line I am not your mother yet, I’m just inu okay. I know you probably grew up with seeing me different but at this moment this is how I am” she went to her desk and took out a photo and threw it at them. They looked at it and miyuki hugged it, she knew this photo because her mother once show her.   
“You know the photo then?”  
“Yes, you told me about it once but father said not to embarrass him and you just laugh and said. Well my daughter is going to be as strong as me to make sure no guy needs to protect her and she be able to fight alongside just like I did with you” Miyuki gave it back to her and chiyuki tugged her shirt.   
“Then you don’t know” she pointed to chiyuki.   
“I don’t “   
“I’ll show you to some rooms, come with me. He can stay here with me” she walked with to the beginning of the hall to show a room that had a decal of star in the front.   
“This is my brother other room that he doesn’t uses but yet he calls it his room” she laugh a bit and open the door. “This will be yours, enjoy” she let them go inside as she went back to her room and closed the door.   
“Mother” was the last words she hear as they saw her close the room. Why was she acting so differently from her school personality?


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple words can have many meanings inside our hearts. Expectations....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BAAtbAWKs7x/?tagged=inuyasharules71   
> I have some pixel drawings of them cause i love them. my oc babies.   
> http://inuyasharules71.deviantart.com/art/please-don-t-fight-545036952?q=gallery%3Ainuyasharules71%2F33647898&qo=4  
> Some pictures i did of other characters to come.   
> Inu and Zero-http://inuyasharules71.deviantart.com/art/Let-me-love-you-547772307

Chapter three

“Mother”  
Those words, are not me. Please stop saying those words. I am not your mother, not in this time period so don’t let the future decide who I am.   
“Mommy, don’t worry because Daiki will always love you no matter what” he got out the bed and went to sit in her lap. He had his globe in his hand as he looked at her and smiled.   
“So Daiki, how is your mother?” she asked him.  
“Mommy is wonderful, she a lovely person and she loves me so much because I remind her so much of her”   
“Of course you do” she smiled and hugged him as he laughed.   
“How old are you?”  
“Well Miyuki is fifteen, chiyuki is twelve close to thirteen next months and I am nine close to tenth in two months”  
“Then you’re almost catching up to them”   
“Of course I am, I am in middle school like chiyuki and she hates me for that”  
“Pretty sure I know why, because you seem smarter then you look like”  
“Of course” Daiki looked at her and gave her the globe and she took it in her hand and it turned blue.   
“That is how I know you are my mother, mommy in the future told me that when the globe is in her hand it would always be blue and that why it was her favorite color and when I got it. It turned red and she smiled and told me that I would extra special child”   
“She must be a wonderful mother; I hope I become one like her”   
“Of course, you will. You are the same person”  
“yeah we may be the same person but yet I am not the women you know in the future” she told him as he put the cover over his face. He wanted to tell her that in the future she wasn’t there for him so he wouldn’t know how she was. Only the stories he heard from his father and siblings are the only things he holds dearly.   
“but if you want till the moment you leave, I will be your mother okay but then it is your future mommy to take care of you” daiki took the covers out fast and quickly went to hug her and inu smiled.   
“thank you so much mommy” daiki kept hugging her as she saw that he was tired Of course he was from what daichi told her it seems that they been living outside and not in a home. Inu tried to move him and put a pillow in her place as she covered him some more and put him in the middle of her bed to sleep. She opens her door and closed it slowly, she needed to go see her grandmother and see how she was with this. She began to walk down the stairs as daichi came through the door.   
“hey sister”  
“Hi brother” she made it to the level floor as their grandmother come through the door with bags of groceries and she had a huge smile on her face.   
“seem like more mystery always come to this family” daichi went to help her with the bags as inu sat down and watched them.  
“you know you can help” he said  
“why would I, I’m usually the one to do it” she shows her tongue to him as she laughed and her grandmother did too.   
“well since our guest is upstairs shouldn’t the future mother get to know them better”  
“I don’t know, I don’t want to know the future but yeah maybe it’s odd seeing children that are almost my age” she sighed as her grandmother tap her shoulder and hugged her.   
“you know when your mother became pregnant with you both she was scared. I remember her telling me about how they wouldn’t be human and maybe they would hate her for being human and they like their father” she sat down with inu as daichi listened.   
“of course she would, she hates us”  
“whatever she did was for your own good but maybe she thought that seeing the well glow she could give you guys better lives than the ones you were having. There not that much monsters here than in the older time”  
“I know but yet I wanted to be with them”  
“I know you wanted that but yet you are here with me and I’m glad to be with you bundles of joy or else I would have sold this shrine and moved somewhere else for a lonely old lady”  
“you are not old, my loveable grandmother” daichi said as she looked at him and smiled. They seem to be smiling a lot today but of course they had too with all the things that are happening at the moment.   
“so who is your future husband, have you met him yet”   
“I think I did but yet I don’t know if I want it to be him since he keeps talking sweet to me” daichi was laughing a bit from seeing his sister reaction. She was pouting and looking away.  
“do you know his name” inu stood up she was tired of knowing who he was and she didn’t want to know anything more.   
“Our father is a really wonderful dad, he took care of us three and we came out amazing and wonderful like our mother” miyuki said coming down the stairs. Inu and miyuki looked at each other eye to eye as in a flash miyuki was in front of her. Silver eyes to light blue eyes just staring and miyuki hugged her.   
“I’m sorry, just let me hug you some more because I really miss this” she hugged her back as miyuki smiled. She was glad that she got a hugged back because she missed it so much.   
“why did you come?” those words were so harsh coming from her mother mouth, something she never thought she would hear.   
“We miss you and came to see you again” she said it straight forward.   
“why, if I’m alive in the future why are you back here”  
“something happens and it keeps you always from us, dad wouldn’t tell us and we thought that we take our uncle machine that he worked with his friend to come to the past and see what went wrong for our dad to keep it a secret” she knew that every word she said was a lie but yet she couldn’t say the truth about the accident that took her away from them.   
“That why, well you can stay as long as you want and be with your mother, okay” inu heard her grandmother say and inu nodded.   
“thank you, chiyuki is sleeping but she would be glad to hear the news when she is awake”  
“let her sleep and you should sleep a little bit at least too, I’ll come and wake you when the dinner is ready okay” she nodded and went upstairs. She was glad to see that in some parts she was the wonderful women she knew in the future. She laid in the bed next to her sister as she saw how tired she was and drifted to sleep. Such peaceful sleep that hit her.   
\--------  
The singing that was around the house, the windows letting the air come inside as you see the light bright up inside.   
Mother  
The voice will continue as it brought relaxing and soothing emotions inside your heart. The child that walked into the halls and made sure to touch the walls to not fall to the floor. Knowing that even if she was older after her naps she would feel a bit weak. Could it be that her body still didn’t get used to be being under a necklace spell to look human?   
“Miyuki, what are you doing” the smile she brought to her face. The child face glowing with joy as she was picked up. Simple memories that many forget but yet for demons it’s the joy that she loved so much.  
“mommy hugs” her mother face glow, she knew that this was a memory but yet it seems like her face was disappear leaving just pure whiteness. The hair so long not like the one she has now which is short. The dresses that she loved to wear and the baby that is soon to be born that will make her only daughter into her little first born angel.   
“so our little demon got out of bed, you weren’t supposed to be awake till later on” the voice of her father. The men that made her mother blush with every word every day. The happiness that this little family had.   
“well you know miyuki, she can’t stay still with me being this big ball of mess”  
“you are not a mess; you are my queen with an another princess on her way”   
“you got that straight and you never know maybe our next child could be a little prince” miyuki had a face of disgust as they almost kiss and they laughed at her and went downstairs.   
“don’t forgot that mother loves you the most” she told her as they went all walked down the stairs. Such happiness isn’t something that stays but she would know that later on. …..  
\--------  
Daiki woke up to see no one in the room, he was scared. He got up and opened the door to see that it was quiet, why is it quiet could it be that no one home. He didn’t like to be alone, not again.   
“mommy” he began to cry as he went to the stair case and walked down. Even if he was smarter than the average child he was still a child inside. he had tears as he saw his mother putting plates on the table and daiki running to him and hugging her. He was holding on to her legs and she looked at him.   
“is something wrong”  
“don’t Leave me again, please” she took his hand away from her leg as she sat to the floor and hold on to him as he kept crying. How long as this child been away from his mother to be like this? What happens in the future that keeps her away from her child?   
“I won’t but why don’t you help your younger mommy fix the table after you wash your face on the sink over there” he nodded as he did that. Daichi went up to her as she stood up.   
“what happen?”  
“I wish I knew, seems that those children are hiding more things then they say” she went to get more plates as daichi wondered.


End file.
